monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Arms
The Dark Arms are a genetically engineered breed of alien creatures that appear in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog series. These beings are mutant off-shoots of the Black Arms developed by harvesting the genetic code of Wisps. Eclipse the Darkling oversaw the Dark Arms' creation as part of the Black Arms' second attempt at conquering Sonic's world. History Creation On their way to Mobius, the Black Arms harvested several Wisp specimens under the orders of Eclipse, infusing the creatures with Black Arm DNA. Nurturing the new creatures within the Black Comet's hatchery, Eclipse intended for the Dark Arms to feed on the life-forms of Mobius to grow into the next generation of Black Arms: more powerful and more deadly than ever before. However, the New Black Comet was destroyed by Team Dark - Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega - and the Black Arms were exterminated with the exception of Eclipse and a clutch of Dark Arm eggs. Eclipse's escape shuttle crash-landed on Angel Island but he and four of the Dark Arms survived. Total Eclipse Some time after the crash, the surviving Dark Arm eggs hatched and Eclipse tamed and nurtured the newborn creatures, naming them Blurk, Cyzer, Cregal and Rhygenta. One day, Eclipse left the creatures within the downed shuttle while he explored the island, sensing the presence of an unknown power source which he would later learn was the Master Emerald, the giant Chaos Emerald that kept Angel Island airborne. While exploring, Eclipse spotted Rouge and Omega of Team Dark accompanied by Knuckles the Echidna. Hearing them name-drop Shadow and stating that he was guarding the Master Emerald, Eclipse travelled to the Emerald Shrine in order to destroy his hated nemesis. Eclipse's attack ended in defeat as Shadow's proximity to the Master Emerald enhanced his Chaos Control ability. Making a hasty retreat, he returned to the shuttle and the Dark Arms. The small creatures sensed Eclipse's frustration and offered their support. Eclipse realised that the Dark Arms, while still young, wanted to help him fight and prepare for conquest of the planet. With the Dark Arms in tow, Eclipse returned to Shrine Isle to find the Master Emerald being guarded by Omega, Rouge, Relic the Pika and the robot Fixit. Knuckles and Shadow were busy fighting each other at that point. Fusing with each of the Dark Arms one after the other, Eclipse utilised the creatures' powers to great effect and neutralised Omega and Rouge. He demanded to know how Team Dark got to the island, intent on taking their transport, and threatened to kill Relic if they didn't cooperate. After Rouge told him what he wanted to know, Eclipse and the Dark Arms took the Master Emerald and headed for Dr. Eggman's abandoned Launch Base where Team Dark's aircraft was waiting. Before Eclipse could load the Master Emerald onto the G.U.N. shuttle, he was stopped by Knuckles and Shadow. Using the Dark Arms' powers, Eclipse had the advantage during the fight. However, Knuckles thwarted Eclipse's plan by shattering the Master Emerald into fragments and scattering them across the broken planet. Angel Island remained afloat due to the gravitational anomalies keeping the planet's fragments in close proximity to the core, but Eclipse could no longer take the Master Emerald for himself and was forced to flee from the island aboard Team Dark's aircraft. He and the Dark Arms would land in an isolated jungle on another continent, waiting for another opportunity to take revenge on Shadow and carry out the conquest of Mobius. Individuals The individual Dark Arms and their abilities are described below. Blurk Blurk is a small Dark Arm with a cube-shaped body and a cyan-gloving mouth with serrated teeth. It has three blue eyes -one on each side of its body- with thin pupils on the frontal vertical sides of its body, black skin and four small tentacles for legs. According to Eclipse, it is very bad-mannered and does not chew its food properly. Blurk's shape and power are based on that of the Blue Wisp. When it fuses with Eclipse, it grants him the Armour ability, turning his body blue and making him virtually indestructible. Cyzer Cyzer has a body shape reminiscent that of an lighting bolt and an eel. It has black skin, two cyan-glowing eyes with thin pupils, a cyan-glowing mouth with serrated teeth, and a single dorsal fin on the top of its head and its jaw. It is also bad-mannered and bickers over food. Cyzer was based off of the Cyan Wisp and possesses a more lethal variation of its Laser ability. When fusing with Eclipse, it grants him the power to fire deadly laser beams from his palms. Cregal Cregal is a Dark Arms hatchling coloured black with three crimson eyes and a red-glowing mouth. Its appearance is reminiscent to a shrunken-eagle. Based off of the Crimson Wisp, Cregal's special ability is flight. When it fuses with Eclipse, it grants him Wing mode, turning Eclipse's arms into wings and allowing him to fly at great speeds. Rhygenta Rhygenta is a small Dark Arms hatchling whose body resembles an eighth note with two thin feet on its bottom. It has black skin, a single magenta eye with a thin pupil, and a magenta-glowing mouth. Unlike the other Dark Arms, Rhygenta is rather friendly and well-behaved, though likely only towards Eclipse and its own kind. Rhygenta is based on a Magenta Wisp which is capable of bouncing through the air by generating soundwaves. However, this Dark Arm utilises sound in a far deadlier fashion, granting Eclipse the Sonic Cannon power when merging with him. This allows Eclipse to fire sonic blasts that can deafen enemies or destabilise and shatter solid material. Category:Groups Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Creatures Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Black Arms